Transient Bounds
by Sakuoto
Summary: As the number of rogue Strains increase, the Blue King, Munakata Reishi, is obligated to undertake an investigation. The winds of fate lead him and his third-in-command, Fushimi Saruhiko, through a labyrinth of danger, desire and disarray. Saruhiko's part is credited to my lovely Sa-chan. ReiSaru with hints of other pairings. {Ratings subjected to change}
1. Attack

Partial compilation and mix of my ReiSaru RP with my lovely Saru. Done through a Private RP. It's slightly fragmented since I can't post everything as much as I'd like to.

**Excuse the grammar mistakes!**

* * *

_{Reishi}_

There was something eerie, and something horribly wrong. By the time he reached half way to Fushimi, the other had seemed to take up a battle stance, and had already began fighting an invisible force.

"Fushimi-kun?" Reishi demanded loudly with a frown. Just as those words left his mouth, something dark shot past right in front of him. Reishi's eyes narrowed a little.

Whilst feeling Fushimi struggle was painful, Reishi allowed himself to wait a few seconds, to observe the situation completely, before stepping in. He hoped that the younger man could defend himself for that long, even though he could feel the anxiety that radiated from the bluet. Glancing around, he saw nothing visibly wrong, however the soft swishing and ever changing shadows gave more than enough away. Looks like they may have made the first move unexpectedly.

The sudden spark of red, followed by a blaze, surprised Reishi, however it also made the strange figure that clung greedily to the bluet's neck utterly visible. In one swift movement, he tore the figure away from Fushimi, plucking the long fingernails that dug at the other's skin away one by one, before pushing her backwards. As she fell back, a sapphire sphere enclosed around her, both trapping her inside and keeping her visible. It was met with immediate defiance from the unknown existence, only to be deterred. A King's power was different from any other's after all.

Turning his attention back to Fushimi, who he had carefully caught with his other arm, Reishi watched in worry. He felt like words were useless so instead he let his aura pour over both of them. As he did so, he slowly enveloped the other forcibly into a hug. Placing his left hand across the other's back to keep him still, he allowed Fushimi's head some support on his shoulder. He let his right hand remain free in case.

There wasn't much to say here. One look at the figure, Reishi knew that she was a Strain, and he was doubtful she'd talk. Her eyes only focused on releasing herself from her current jail and launching herself at Fushimi. It became clear that whatever Fushimi had picked up was the key to this.

In no time, Reishi held the silver medallion in his right hand and held it out to the trapped girl. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked calmly.

_{Saruhiko}_

He felt very light suddenly. The heavy weight on his body was lifted completely. A relieved sigh escaped Saruhiko's parted lips and his vision became clearer every second, sparks leaving his sight.

Out of fear of losing his miserable life his instincts kicked in completely. But using his second power left him drained and numb – like every time when he used it.

Saruhiko felt his body being lifted as his senses came back to him. There was an unfamiliar, but not unpleasant warmth against his body, guiding him back to reality.

Being near the strain, who was struggling for breath presented him the chance to take a good look at her. Her body was… distorted in some places. She looked like a miserable creature, a sad creature. He decided that killing her wasn't so bad after all.

As soon as Reishi had shown her the little piece of silver he could hear an inhuman shriek and more scratching against her temporary cell. How could someone turn a human into something like this? It made him sick.

"Stop it, damnit … I can stand on my own." A pout formed on Saruhikos lips as he pushed his King away slowly, yet demanding. After all he was supposed to "protect" him right? He was his knight, even if it gave him the creeps sometimes.

While pushing him away, something catches his eyes and without further explanation his hand closes around the tiny medallion. Sending it flying to the next wall, followed by one of his daggers. There it hung by its chain, 30 Meters away from them, shining dangerously, swaying from side to side, dissolving into thin air.


	2. Scuffle

**Reishi:**

* * *

Even though it had only been a few seconds, Reishi acknowledged Fushimi's words wholeheartedly. Those injuries wouldn't have happened if he'd moved initially, but they wouldn't be in this situation right now. It appears that there will be no next time when it came to comprehending the situation with only the younger man around. Reishi made sure to note to himself not to place others in imminent danger for his own sake. It was something he knew he had once done and it had ended tragically.

Just as he was about to reach his other hand out to the other, the instant appearance of another existence seemed to throw everything back into turmoil. Fushimi, clearly having seen the attack coming, unleashed his remaining power in the form of a brilliant crimson that shone as vividly as the Red King's. It was truly a spectacular sight. However as soon as the attack was avoided, the bluet once again collapsed.

Borrowing the few seconds that the lingering smoke brought him, Reishi caught Fushimi's limp form and gently settled it on the grass. Strangely the other's unconscious form was peaceful, it was something Reishi would like to see every so often. Placing his right palm on top of where Fushimi's Homra mark was, Reishi felt the intense heat, but as he did so, it also began to slowly recede. He let out a small 'hmph' of relief before standing up to face the intruder.

With one look and one grumble from the assailant, it was clear that no words were going to be exchanged. The assailant was a lean man, built like a high school kid, however the blades that protruded from his skin hardly made him seem normal. The moment the other man's finger twitched in preparation for an attack, Reishi was in front of him, closing the distance within a blink. Several boned blades met with the scabbard of Reishi's sword as he freed it from its position on his hip. The other's next attack was met with several nimble steps and a heavy return from the King's unsheathed blade, sending him several feet in the opposite direction to Fushimi.

The King had his own pride as well.

Pushing up his glasses as the attacker came charging back, Reishi danced several rounds with him. The blade met the scabbard, the scabbard met the blade, the scabbard met a wrist, the scabbard met a neck then it met the middle of a person's ribs. The final blow sent the other crashing to the ground mid-leap. With a quick twirl, Reishi tucked his blade back into his belt before crouching down to check the other's pulse. Faint but still there.

Extracting his PDA from his jacket pocket he quickly dialed a familiar number as he made his way back to the unconscious Fushimi.

"Awashima-kun? Yes, I am fine. No, I'm not. Yes, I need you to come down to my current location with a few men. No, nothing has happened, yet," Reishi replied into the speaker, "Please make sure you restrain them properly, there are two potential dangers here. Don't forget the chain that's lodged in a tree nearby. No, that was Fushimi-kun."

Click. End of call. Awashima was definitely very reliable with things like this.

By the time he had reinforced a sapphire cage around both assailants and the medallion and made his way back to Fushimi, Reishi could already here distant shouts in the background. They hadn't come that far from the building after all.

In a split second decision, Reishi redialed the previous number, excused himself from the scene and moved to pick up Fushimi. At first he thought of slinging the other over his shoulder, but that was a bit brash and the blood would flow towards that bruised neck. So without another word, he carefully picked up the bluet, bridal style. There wasn't much choice available to him.

With that, he set off on an unpaved pathway through the trees, avoiding the Scepter4 members that ran towards the scene he'd left behind via the path he and Fushimi had come by. Reishi knew they would fulfill their jobs properly.

Before long, they arrived back at where everything started, his office. Allowing the form in his arms to lightly meet the tatami floor, Reishi silently stood up and headed to the first aid cabinet. Pulling out the kit, he headed back to work on his little rarity. It appears that now he owed something to the other for 'saving' him.


	3. Treatment

{Saruhiko}

He felt like he was floating.

After Saruhiko opened his eyes, his sight was greeted with nothingness. His body was drifting through this emptiness without him moving at all. He felt drained and lifeless. This darkness surrounding him reminded him of old times. Times he wanted to forget, because they reminded the bluet of **HIM**.

He closed his eyes and there it was, an all to familiar warmth engulfing him completely and he felt safe for a moment. Like everytime.

"Saruhiko!" A cheery voice.

"Saru…" A sad one.

And then there was no sound, the warmth was gone.

Suddenly there was concrete beneath his body. Cold.

In contrast to the cold beneath him, there was a ragging heat above him. Hellfire.

He knew where he was. Beneath a roaring beast consisting only of fire. And that beast kept watching him. Always watching, but never doing anything else. Watching him like a prey. He wanted to melt with the cold ground, but that wouldn't happen. It never happened. He had to endure it, until he was awake.

Awoken from his nightmare.

But this time it was a bit different. After closing his eyes again the heat seemed to melt away, to a warmth unknown to him.

_{Reishi}_

Kneeling down next to Fushimi's figure, Reishi carefully dabbed some antiseptic on the other's injuries. At first he'd been worried that the Strain's claws had pierced too deep into the other's skin but luckily it appeared to only have just broken the thin layer of skin. A shudder seemed to pass through the bluet's body, triggering a frown from the King, was he hurting him?

Just as he put down the antiseptic swab and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulders to help him into a more comfortable position, the other awoke. In a slight daze. Although the other looked disheveled, at least he had been able to recover somewhat. He was pretty sure the small sigh of relief that escaped his lips was more than audible to the other's ears.

"Now then Fushimi-kun, would you mind sitting up so I can bandage your neck for you?"

While he awaited a reply, Reishi picked out a roll of gauze and moved into a position so that he would be facing Fushimi's back when the other sat up. Of course, his hands were at the ready to keep the other from escaping before treatment.

_{Saruhiko}_

A brief sense of relief washed over him and Saruhiko allowed himself to relax for at least a moment. Then reality came back to him and he could feel the lingering pain in his body and his neck, the warm tatami mattress underneath, he could smell the calming incense his superior preferred to use and he didn't feel all to comfortable anymore suddenly.

He felt weak and defeated, something he despised the most. Sitting in his superiors office, getting treated by the latter, wasn't helping him to shrug off that feeling at all.

He had to do something.

"Ahhh… I greatly appreciate your help Captain… but I would prefer to take the rest of this day off." The words left his tongue in a monotonous way.


	4. Leave

_{Reishi}_

Reishi remained silent as he treated the other's injuries. All of a sudden the atmosphere had grown a bit heavier and he could take a pretty good guess at why. Even though they were in his office Fushimi's tone of voice seemed to render everything foreign. It was as if they'd reverted to their first meeting in this office a long time ago.

He wasn't going to let the bluet dwell in his sorrows, besides he hadn't determined whether or not that injury would become infected or not. Knowing Fushimi, he probably wouldn't worry about it until it was too late.

"I understand, Fushimi-kun. You may take the rest of the day off," Reishi finally said.

Initially he had wanted to add something else to his words but decided that they were irrelevant in the current situation. Finishing off the wrap neatly, he carefully gave the back of the other's neck a light pat. A flinch from the other made an idea pop into Reishi's mind.

_{Saruhiko}_

He had never expected Reishi to actually grant him his wish, but he considered it at least possible. But Saruhiko would have never expected what was yet to come to him the next second.

"Thank you, sir."

Saruhiko knew that he should leave the building as quickly as possible. The door was shut behind him, without waiting for an answer. If he managed to leave without Reishi following or catching him, he would be safe or so he thought. There it was, just before him. He just had to turn around the corner and he would be safe from all this irritation. But luck was not on his side today.

_{Reishi}_

Rising from his position, he quickly but methodically prepared instructions and everything else Awashima needed to finish up the day. The Strains would be unconscious for a while, besides they needed time to come down. Which left the day open for other things.

With everything set, Reishi strolled out the door and down the hallway towards the Scepter4 garage. Clicking open the doors to his own vehicle, he carefully backed out onto the road. He doubted that he could miss Fushimi seeing as he had watched the time carefully. Driving around to the front of the building, Reishi quickly caught sight of the said other gradually making his own way across the courtyard.

Pulling up several meters in front of the other, Reishi winded down the window and asked, "Me or the hospital? Take your pick."

Not many people enjoyed a hospital stay. Reishi for one preferred to recuperate at home. It seemed that what the youth needed was somewhere that he would feel comfortable, which was probably not next to Reishi, but the other needed someone to watch out for him when even he himself wouldn't.

In the end responsibility became mixed into Reishi's thoughts.

_{Saruhiko}_

Saruhiko gritted his teeth, a snappy remark on the lips, but he chose to stay silent for the moment. He thought both possibilities over and made his decision.

"And what if I choose the hospital?" There he stood, one hand on his hip, a delicate eyebrow arched, an annoyed look plastered upon his face. What was going on in the mind of Munakata Reishi? He had never been this persistent before, had he? There was only one person who he bestowed with his attention normally.

The younger male took the seat next to his superior. "I would prefer to go to your place. It's a good opportunity to invade personal space, isn't it?" He couldn't let the chance slide to give the other a hint. But the bluet preferred Reishi's place for other reasons too.

If he wanted to leave, he could leave.


	5. Home

_{Reishi}_

Without another word, he drove out of the Scepter4 gates. Occasionally he'd sneak a glance at the youth next to him, just to watch the other's expression. It stayed pretty much the same the whole journey.

It didn't take long however, to reach the gates of Reishi's home, enclosed by brick walls on all four sides. An electronic gate was the only entrance, through which Reishi drove. Beeping the gate closed behind him, they entered the substantially sized courtyard. Bamboos and other plants decorated the edges of the narrowly paved road. It was very serene. A particular redhead always said it matched him. However the house itself was oddly western styled, but Reishi had renovated the interior a little to suit his own tastes more.

"Here we are Fushimi-kun," Reishi smiled before adding, "I can't say I have much things of your interest to offer though."

_{Saruhiko}_

His tongue clicked on its own, while watching the peaceful sight on both sides of the car. The bluet had imagined Reishis place to be… designed in a traditional way, but he never expected it to be so…fitting? That was the word. It fitted him perfectly.

Perfect order. Also nothing new to him.

Saruhiko's disappointment was clearly written over his face, he didn't bother to hiding it this time.

"Very… fitting, if you ask me." Starting a conversation appeared more comfortable now.

After stepping out of the too comfortable car he took some time to look around. There even was a small fountain. And he imagined Reishi sitting or standing in front of it. Tch.

Putting his hands inside his pockets he trailed after the blue King, his steps getting slower and slower as he neared the entrance. The younger male eyed the door suspiciously, but entered nonetheless. He was curious about what awaited him inside after all.

"Thanks for… inviting me here."

_{Reishi}_

Entering his private home had never been particularly welcoming for Reishi, since he was the sole occupant of the house. Though he often had an unexpected visitor that came in the form of a brown Siberian cat. Despite his formal manners he never said a "I'm home" to an empty house.

At the other's rare sign of politeness Reishi smiled.

Strolling down the familiar hallway, they arrived at a neatly furnished lounge room which was opened up to both the dining area and the kitchen. The lounge room held several leather sofas, an LCD screen, a shelf of books and DVD and a lot of decorations, Reishi's attempts at livening up the place. A small bar area, complete with the necessary alcohol, stood in one corner. Off to the other side was the continuation of the hallway, which led to the back of the house, of which Reishi deemed his private area. Unfortunately the bathroom was also in that direction.

Removing his coat and loosening his shirt collar, Reishi asked, "Are you hungry Fushimi-kun? You surely need to replenish your energy a little." It seems that at home his rigid composure and attitude seemed to loosen, slightly.

Even without a reply from Fushimi, he would still begin the procedures for cooking. However in saying that Reishi was not a man of the kitchen, he could of course make a meal to sustain himself, for he was a man with miniature appetite.

_{Saruhiko}_

After taking off his coat at the door he followed Reishi into an open living room, his hands found their way back into his pants pockets. While stepping into the middle of the open room, he allowed himself to study his surroundings. The bluet noticed an unfinished puzzle on the desk near a huge bookshelf next to the window, which was faced towards an equally serene back yard.

Lost in thought his legs moved on their own, towards that amazing collection of books. Some of them were new, others worn due to the love of their owner.

Saruhiko's fingertips carefully touched the book spines one after another, registering their titles without reading them.

"Hah…" The answer to Reishi's question left his lips, without him paying attention to it at all.

Reishi favored Harmony. That was clear to him and every other being that entered his sanctum. But was it always? He knew that this emotion was typical for a Libra, but… what? Ice-blue eyes blinked and he turned to face Reishi, watching him getting something together in his kitchen. Where the hell did that come from? Since when did he knew the other's starsign?

Scratching his head, he decided to leave the books and took a seat at the kitchen-counter. A delicious smell reaching his nose, reminded him of his empty stomach and he felt exhaustion wash over him slowly.

"No vegetables… or else I will shove them back right in your face."

Thinking about a topic to talk about lead to no luck.

"… er… I wouldn't say no to a good coffee though." He needed to get rid of that tired feeling.

_{Reishi}_

"I wouldn't mind one either," he replied, as he activated the long dormant coffee machine. It was curious why he even kept one around, especially when he didn't drink any. Reishi was a strictly tea person, with the exception of alcohol.

He returned to his cutting up ingredients for the meal while the machine churned away. It didn't take even five minutes before the machine gave a beep, while he was adding the ingredients into a pan. Leaving them to start cooking he slid a cup into the machine, he watched it over the brim of his glasses as it filled up. This machine grounded beans the same speed as he had cut up four ingredients, quite impressive.

Carefully adding a sprinkle of chocolate powder on top of the fluffy foam, he placed it on the kitchen island for Fushimi. "I hope a black with a light hint of vanilla will suffice."

Without another word, Reishi returned to his stove to watch over his cooking. It was the average fried rice, minus the obvious green stuff. But what the other may not expect was the fact that Reishi had diced the spring onion and peas into such tiny proportions they came close to becoming a powder. As a master swordsman Reishi's skills with a kitchen knife were exceptional. He knew perfectly well about the other's distinct dislike towards vegetables however this was his house and he was free to perform any sort of action he liked, especially when it was the healthier option. The sides of his lips curved up into a small smile when he wondered how the other was going to pick them out.

Wiping the smile off his face, Reishi couldn't resist sneaking several glances back at the younger man's form to analyse the other's opinion on his coffee.


	6. Coffee

_Quick thank you to Pandaphile49 for the really lovely reviews! I personally think Saruhiko's hair is more black while Reishi's is more blue but I'm used to writing bluet for Saruhiko. _

* * *

_{Saruhiko}_

Out of all places, Saruhiko hadn't expected to find a delicious coffee at his King's place. He was suspecting to receive a "no" to coffee, because the other preferred tea above everything. But he was proved otherwise.

The blue King appeared to be well prepared for everything.

Saruhiko pushed that unwelcomed thought away and concentrated on savoring his coffee. It wasn't a flavor he would normally choose, but it wasn't bad either. It somehow reminded him of Reishi. Right now he just seemed to be black at him, dull and boring, but…there was something. Saruhiko couldn't quite put a finger on it right now, but he was determined enough to find that slight vanilla flavor within the bitterness.

"…not bad." A click.

He watched the other's back carefully, as the blue haired male continued to make dinner for them. The vegetables didn't go by him unnoticed, but he kept silent for now. He could complain about them later.

"I hadn't expected you to make such a fuss about today…" He didn't say "me" for a reason, because he didn't believe that the Blue King cared for anyone. Much less to say him out of all people.

Saruhiko decided to make himself more comfortable and started to unbutton his vest slowly. He made sure to turn his gaze away, as Reishi turned around to him.

He was glad that the other had a glass door leading back to the entrance, because he could watch his reflection silently. Allowing himself a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, as he noticed how Reishi kept starring at his hand nonchalantly. So he took some extra time while teasingly opening the last of his five buttons.

_{Reishi}_

"Hmm, I'm glad you like it Fushimi-kun," Reishi replied without looking at the said other.

"Today's…incident appears to signal the reopening of an old play." That also reopened old injury for Reishi, which was the prominent cause of his 'fuss' as Fushimi had put it. "It's also a part of my job to watch over my subordinates such as yourself Fushimi-kun. Luckily no situation yet has rendered the need for me to choose your safety over my responsibility."

Unlike his professional self, when it came to his own feelings Reishi was extremely vague. He could weave a whole story to conceal them from others. In simple words, Munakata Reishi was an insincere man. Bound by the protocols and responsibilities of a King and a leader, he suppressed his own emotions so that they wouldn't interfere. If a King's path was lonely, than this would be one of the main reasons why. They couldn't be themselves.

Turning around to move the food to the kitchen island, Reishi caught sight of Fushimi unbuttoning his vest. At a painfully slow pace that caught his attention. In order to seem as if he wasn't blatantly staring, he picked up another cup from under the counter and poured himself half a cup of coffee. His eyes only leaving the other's form for a few seconds.

Holding the steaming coffee up to his lips, Reishi slowly took a tiny sip of it as he noted how slender the younger man's fingers were. They were very diligent during work. Having held the cup to his lips for too long, his glasses began to fog up a little from the steam. With a light sigh, almost of disappointment, he placed the drink back on the counter before removing his glasses to clean them of the vapour. The flavor of the coffee left completely unrealised.

Glancing now at the other now, Fushimi was slightly blurry around the edges but something made him distinctive to Reishi. He was by far the most intriguing person Reishi had obtained. Perhaps there may be a certain someone who piqued the Blue King's interest more but they were unobtainable.

With a light click, Reishi placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Shall we eat now Fushimi-kun?"

_{Saruhiko}_

Saruhiko cocked his head to the side as he finally faced Reishi after his little harmless strip-tease. The Blue King's stare had been so intense that he would have felt it, without looking at the reflection to his right.

"Ahhh… I still don't know if it is a good or a bad thing to have you as my boss." He answered to Reishi's first comment. "But since we are not at work right now… why don't you drop that overly polite attitude already? Its unnerving."

A short pause.

"Which reminds me… when were the cameras reinstalled? I got rid of every single one of them. Maybe I should put them up here instead? Oh, but then I would probably see something about you, you don't want others to know, right?" His voice held a slight teasing tone.

He eyed the plate with a skeptical expression.

"Are you sure that I can eat that? I never mentioned it, but Im allergic to many different kinds of vegetables. Hopefully you keep your words and assure my saftey when im suffocating to death." He clicked his tongue in an all too familiar fashion and picked halfheartedly at the food with his chopsticks.

Under normal circumstances he would not bother to be grateful for a homemade meal especially with vegetables mixed in, but right now his stomach had already made the decision for him. He couldn't deny the fact that Reishi won't be so… caring, to many people. Heck, the guy was even dishonest about his own obvious feelings for his Ex-King. A little chit-chat as thanks wouldn't hurt him.

Plus Reishi loved to hear himself talk. He could do him this favor once.

"So, how many had the privilege to see your private place and were lucky enough to leave alive?"


	7. Dinner

_{Reishi}_

"Unfortunately my attitude has always been like this Fushimi-kun," Reishi replied as he sat himself down opposite Fushimi. But was it really?

Eating a small mouthful while the other talked, he only made his reply after he finished chewing. "Those cameras are there for a reason Fushimi-kun. However you should be happy to know that the new cameras only film when there is no-one in the room. It's merely for security." Reishi directed his eyes downward, as if finding interest in the oaken table, before placing a small mouthful of fried rice in his mouth. There were things he weren't obliged to answer.

When the other picked up his chopsticks, Reishi glanced up, hoping the other would abandon the previous topic.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Fushimi-kun. Or rather I will assure that," he smiled, with a passing sense of relief. Even though he wasn't home often, there were still things that meant more to him in the house, namingly the freedom it allows him. Watching the other's lips, Reishi couldn't help but wonder what else other than Fushimi's usual remarks could come out of it. But that thought was quickly replaced when he heard Fushimi's next question.

Bending the truth a little won't hurt in this situation. "For your information, there has been countless people who have come in and out those gates without a second thought in their minds." An idea popped into Reishi's head. "However it appears recently it appears that whoever visits must pay a small fee for their entry."

There was a tiny hint of a teasing tone in his voice. If Fushimi wanted to understand him then he would have to start from the very edge of the vast plain that Reishi hid himself within.

_{Saruhiko}_

"Somehow I can't believe that anybody else from the staff has visited your private home. And outsiders don't count." He began tapping his chopsticks against the plate, while watching the other intently. "What about the Vice-Captain? She would surely bring… that stuff… as a present, wouldn't she? Ah, but I think she would prefer to visit a certain bar, before coming here. And Akiyama? No… Benzai, Domyouji and the others? No. They all had lame excuses on the Year-end party for example too." A short pause and more staring.

Saruhiko turned his head to the side slightly, but made sure to watch Reishi out of the corner of his eyes.

"At least, they could have put a bit more effort into their excuses, couldn't they?" He had no real intention to get near to Reishi, but he couldn't deny the fact, that the other must feel lonely sometimes. Like himself. But it was his choice to stay like this. He hated to be around people. They behaved and acted in the most brash and illogical ways. Even the Blue King made no sense most of the time. If the other truly wanted someone to stay at his side… he was inclined to open up a little, right?

"Ah, but that's none of my business." The bluet kept eating as an unspoken answer to Reishi's remark about the food.

Saruhiko looked at him unamused. "A fee? …wait. This should be… a joke, right?" He blinked then clicked his tongue, slightly amused. "You are trying to lighten the mood? … Ok, then… let me tell you. Handling you is difficult, VERY difficult. So it should be you to pay ME a fee of some sort. And making me dinner, doesn't count. There wasn't even enough meat in it."

_{Reishi}_

There was a small "Hmm" but generally the Blue King stayed silent throughout Fushimi's talk. He had leaned back into his chair and folded his arms across his chest, almost as if defending himself from something. His expression reverted to his usual stoic and unchanging one. Only the occasional narrowing of his eyes gave away the slightest hint of emotion.

Did Fushimi really think that Reishi didn't already understand that? Of course he did. He knew about the consequences and implications that came with his position. He'd be silently warned about it too, through watching his elder. The initial meetings with the Golden King had set the responsibilities and limitations of being a King in stone for Reishi. The other only gave a few words of advice but it was their behavior that spoke the loudest. Even though the Golden King had a clan, he stayed alone is his office or that grand hall where the Dresden Plate was situated. The younger Reishi who hadn't yet been completely inducted as a King was quick to notice the isolation that the older man was submerged in. He had been a King for much longer than Reishi had been alive but that was still enough to make the young Blue King waver, just slightly.

Before he requested control over Scepter4, Reishi had spent a week alone at home. He let no-one in and definitely no-one out. Back then the house had been different, it had looked like an average family home with family photos displayed on walls and shelves. The first day he spent wondering why he was chosen. The second and third were spent in meditation, both in attempt to settle himself down emotionally into the situation and try to erect the facade he needed for his new position. The fourth was spent in polluted air, even though he was never much of a smoker. The fifth contained only alcohol and more smokes. The sixth was spent with a migraine, a silent call to a particular bar and more meditation. This time his mindset was able to remain, it became a veil that suppressed his previous self. On the seventh and final day Reishi made a call to an old friend, it was strange but the other individual was understanding for once, since he too was the same. A king. That same night he had sat on the veranda and reached his hand out towards the glimmering stars in the night sky. A calm sapphire aura lit at the end of his finger before slowly spreading across his whole body. Reishi had watched, emotionless.

The moon had been merely a thin crescent that night. It was the beginning of a new cycle.

With a sigh Reishi spoke up as soon as the other finished speaking, the King was obliged to give feedback to criticism. Another habit as a result of his position.

"Fushimi-kun. You too must realise that I am not at home for long periods so the likeliness of inviting others here, is very close to zero." There was simply no point. "I don't blame the others for their actions, it was…inevitable."

A long pause.

"But that doesn't mean I hold no feelings of solitude," he mumbled under his breath. He'd looked down so that his eyes no longer met with the younger man's. The rare emotion in his violet orbs would make him seem like an abandoned puppy, it wasn't something he felt comfortable showing to others.

With his left hand, Reishi clicked his glasses back into their proper place. His mask settling back as if it'd never been touched. As expected of Fushimi to be able to evoke some form of emotion from him.

"I'm not humoring you Fushimi-kun," he stated, "Nor was dinner my payment to you."

A silence hung in the air before Reishi finally spoke, "How about we make an exchange then?"


End file.
